A Song of Magic and Chakra
by WolfBlade117
Summary: Naruto defeats Sasuke, but is sent into the world of Westeros. He grows up with the Starks, with a family. How will he affect the Game of Thrones? Rinnegan Naruto, Harem, Lemons. Will have slight canon changes
1. Chapter 1

Another new story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki growled at his opponent. His unwounded right eye, once blue, had turned purple and had a ripple like pattern, while his left was closed and had a scar stretching over it from his eyebrow to his cheek.

Across from him, on the other side of the river, Sasuke Uchiha stood, snarling and glaring at him with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan active, panting and bloodied.

"Why won't you die, dobe?" the black haired boy shouted. "I took everything from you! I killed your friends, I turned everyone against you, I killed your wife, I made you suffer, and you still won't die!"

"Damn right I won't, teme! Cause I'm Naruto-fucking-Uzumaki!" he said, holding out his hand.

A swirl of blue chakra formed in his hand, forming one of his signature techniques.

"One last jutsu," Naruto said.

Sasuke's hand crackled with lightning chakra as he formed his own technique.

"Fine, dobe, I'm finally going to finish you off with this."

Naruto growled lowly, his Rinnegan eye turning red and his pupil turning into a slit.

"You won't be finishing anyone here," he said quietly. Then they both jumped forward, pushing their attacks towards each other.

"_Chidori!__"_

"_Rasengan!__"_

The attacks met and clashed, both trying to overpower the other, before exploding with a sound like thunder, throwing both compatants apart.

Sasuke impacted on the opposite riverbank, crashing into the stone and making a small crater. He groaned in pain, and opened his eyes to see Naruto standing in front of him, completely unharmed, with his arms crossed.

"You know you can't beat me, Sasuke," Naruto said, speaking the Uchiha's name for the first time since the battle had begun. His breathing was light and even as he glared down at his opponent, his one eye with a slitted pupil.

"When you tried to use the Juubi against me, I just sealed it inside myself instead. Your Sharingan isn't powerful enough to stop me now. And you continue to try to fight me, for what?" Sasuke stood up and snarled at his opponent.

"To prove my superiority over you! I'm an Uchiha, an elite! You're nothing but a lowly peasant who should bow at my feet!" he yelled.

"If I'm a peasant, then why do I keep beating you?" Naruto asked quietly. "I've always beaten you. So if the peasant is better than the elite..."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a punch at Naruto's face.

The blond caught the fist with his hand and started to squeeze. Sasuke was driven to his knees as he tried to stave off the terrible pressure on his hand. Then...

CRACK!

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out as Naruto let him go. He held up what used to be his fist, cradling the mess of flesh and bones close to his stomach.

"Do you honestly think that you're better than I am because of your blood? Because of your _eyes_?" Naruto snarled, and kicked the Uchiha in the chest, knocking him on his back._  
_

"Do you honestly think that I even _care_ what happens to you anymore? Because we used to be friends? Because we used to be _brothers?_" he shouted, and his fist cracked against Sasuke's jaw, breaking it and knocking him back again.

Naruto drew a kunai, pulled Sasuke up and pressed it against his throat. And for the first time in his life, the Uchiha felt pure, undiluted _fear_ as he stared up at Naruto's furious eye.

"I _hate_ you, Sasuke Uchiha. You took everything from me. I should kill you right now," Naruto said as he pressed the knife harder, drawing blood. But then he lifted it away.

"But I won't. I'm going to let you live. Live with the knowledge that I beat you, plain and simple."

He stood up and started walking away. Sasuke growled, and his Sharingan glowed.

"_KAMUI!_" he cried.

Naruto began to spin, literally, as the final jutsu began to swallow him up.

His Rinnegan eye began to blaze, and he held up a hand.

"_SHINRA TENSEI!_" he yelled, and Sasuke felt his concentration slip as his chest was crushed, causing blood to spill out of his mouth and his eyes to close. The last thing he saw was Naruto Uzumaki vanishing from the world.

* * *

_That jutsu was meant to send me to another dimension, one where I would be forever weak and helpless._

_Didn't really work._

_When I woke up, I was in a different place, and I was six years old again._

_SIX YEARS OLD._

_What the hell, right?_

_Well, luckily, I still had the Juubi in my body, still had the Rinnegan, though my eye remained wounded, and I still had all of my strength, which only grew as the years went on._

_I saved a man who called himself Eddard Stark (which was a weird name, btw) from an ambush. He was fighting against the 'Targaryens' with his friend Robert Baratheon, and they had started a Rebellion against the 'Mad King' Aerys Targaryen._

_I honestly had nothing better to do, so I helped them out a bit, always using but a fraction of my power._

_The rebellion ended a little while later when Jaime Lannister shoved his sword through his the Mad King's back, killing him and ending the Rebellion._

_By then, I was a hero in the eyes of the people, thanks to my actions in dozens of battles against the Targaryens. My skills and 'magical powers' became the subject of many songs and poems, much to my chagrin._

_However, I was tired of all the fighting. So, I settled down in Winterfell, Ned Stark's castle in the North, and lived there._

_Since I was only a year older (physically, at least) than Robb Stark, Ned's oldest son, I helped to raise him and all of the children that came after him._

_This is how this next story begins._

* * *

Bran pulled back on the string of his bow, trying to hold it steady as he aimed it at the target.

He was in the courtyard of Winterfell, surrounded by his older brothers, Robb Stark and Jon Snow, and his younger brother Rickon Stark.

He let the arrow fly; it slammed into a barrel five feet away from the target.

"Go on," Jon said, putting his hands on Bran's shoulders. "Father's watching. And your mother."

The boy looked up behind him to see his mother and father, Catelyn and Eddard Stark, looking down at him, his mother with a slight smile, his father with a serious face.

He pulled on the bow again, struggling to keep it steady, and shot. This time, it overflew and went straight into the bushes beyond the wall.

Robb turned away, smiling, as Jon chuckled.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" came the serious voice of Ned Stark from above, and they all stopped laughing, but continued to smile. Ned nodded to his second youngest son. "Keep practicing, Bran. Go on."

The boy nodded and drew another arrow.

"Don't think too much, Bran," Jon said from beside him.

"Relax your bow arm," Robb advised.

Before Bran could shoot the arrow, another one flew past him into the target.

They all turned to see Arya Stark, Ned's youngest daughter and second-youngest child, holding a bow in her hand. She grinned and gave a curtsy. Before Bran could do anything, a knife imbedded itself into the center of the target, slicing Arya's arrow clean in half.

"To answer your question, Ned, I was a marksman at ten," a playful voice came, and they turned to see their blond and blue eyed teacher, Naruto, who was smiling as he hung upside down over Arya, his feet sticking to the ceiling.

He dropped down next to her and flicked her on the forehead with his index finger, earning a small yelp of pain.

"Never get cocky, Arya. There's always someone out there better than you," he said, earning a slight glare from the young girl, which turned into a rueful grin.

Ned smiled as he looked down at the man below him. Naruto was barely older than Robb, yet he was one of the most amazing and interesting people the Warden of the North had ever met.

He'd been six when he'd saved Ned from an ambush, catching the Targaryen soldiers from behind and dispatching them with an ease that was unnatural for his age. Ned had taken the boy with him, and he had proven himself again and again that he was more than a match for any opponent that crossed his path. The boy was as mysterious as he was good with weapons, never talking about his past or where he came from. He became famous in the war for saving Cersei, Tywin Lannister's daughter, from a group of Targaryen sellswords.

When the Rebellion came to an end, Naruto had decided to come with Ned to the North, to Winterfell, and stay there. He'd always seemed like he'd seen too much for his age, and was definetely more mature than most of the boys the Stark patriarch had seen. He helped Ned raise his children, always treating them like they were all equal in his eyes, even the girls, Jon, Ned's bastard, and Theon Greyjoy, Ned's ward.

All of the children, especially Sansa, Jon and Arya, had come to admire him, and he even suspected that his eldest daughter may be more interested in Naruto than even she knew. The blond, of course, was completely oblivious to this, considering the fact that he was never very experienced when it came to girls.

His good mood was ruined when Ser Rodrik came up from behind him with a message.

"Lord Stark, milady. A guardsmen just came in from the hills, they've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch," he said. Ned became serious again at this news.

"Get the lads to saddle their horses."

"Do you have to?" Catelyn asked.

"He swore an oath, Cat," he said.

"Law is law, milady," Rodrik added. Ned looked up at him.

"Tell Bran he's coming too."

"Ned!" Catelyn said. "Ten is too young to see such things!"

"He won't be a boy forever," the Stark said grimly. "And winter is coming."

"Why are you Northerners all so serious?" Naruto said from behind them, and they saw that the blond was crouched, balancing on the railing easily. "There's no need to be all dark and dreary all the time. Seriously, Ned, how many times have I told you to lighten up a little?"

"One too many," Ned grumbled, bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

"Anyway, I'm going hunting. The stock of wild boar has gotten a bit low, and you never know when we could use some more," Naruto said. "Do you mind, Rodrik?"

"Not at all. We could always use more meat."

"Awesome. Tell me how the execution goes!" the blond said jovially, before jumping up and climbing past them up onto the roof.

"I'll never understand how he's so cheerful all the time, what with everything he's seen," Ned stated, shaking his head.

* * *

Naruto whistled a tune as he ran along the rooftops of Winterfell, moving with a grace that few could match.

"Naruto! Naruto!" came a soft voice, and he looked down to see Sansa looking up and waving at him.

He slid down a thatched roof and jumped off the end, landing on his two feet a few meters away from the Stark girl.

"Hey, Sansa. What's up?" he asked, and she blushed right down to the roots of her hair. Naruto had always been handsome, and the last few years had seen him grow considerably in that regard. He was tall and muscular, and ridiculously strong. He was also naturally tan, which was odd for someone living in the North. The three whisker marks on each cheek, as well as his oversized canines, gave him a somewhat feral appearance, though the whisker marks were somewhat hidden by the light growth of stubble on his face. Lastly, his left eye was always shut, the scar from an old wound stretched from his eyebrow down his cheek. His right eye however, twinkled with happiness.

"U-um, well, I was w-wondering when we're going to have our next lesson," she asked, cursing herself for stuttering. Naruto's smile widened considerably. The lessons she was referring to were something that were kept between them, though he suspected that Ned knew.

When Sansa had been growing up, all she'd talked about was how handsome knights were going to rescue her when she grew up and whisk her away to their castles and fall madly in love with her. She'd always thought of herself as a helpless damsel who needed to be saved.

Naruto literally beat this attitude out of her, encouraging her to stand up for herself, and began to teach her kenjutsu, or the technique of the sword. Since then, she'd grown into one of the most proficient sword masters in Winterfell. Even Ned Stark had a hard time beating her with a sword.

However, the real secret was that Naruto was teaching her taijutsu, or the technique of the body. He was showing her many forms of martial arts, most of which were considered outright deadly. He always told her never to use them unless her life was in danger.

"Well, I'm going hunting right now, but maybe tomorrow," he said, and she nodded mutely, still blushing, which he didn't notice, thankfully.

"A-all right, see you later," she said.

"See you later!" he said, smiling, and took off again.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto returned.

He'd gotten a few kills in, most of them huge, and they were held in a sealing scroll in his kunai holster on his right leg.

He walked through the gates of Winterfell, nodding to the guards. He came across Ned and Cat, both of whom looked grim, as well as Robb and Bran, who had two small pups following behind them.

"Hey, Ned. What's up?" he said, walking up to the older Stark. He could tell that the Warden of the North seemed especially upset.

"Jon Arryn is dead," Catelyn said solemnly. Naruto grimaced.

"I'm sorry." The Stark patriarch acknowledged his words with a nod.

"Robert is coming up from King's Landing to Winterfell," he said, to which the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Only one reason for that."

"I thought the same thing," Catelyn said.

Before any of them could continue, the two pups ran up to Naruto and yipped happily. He crouched down and took a look at them.

"Hullo. Who are these little guys?" he said, scratching behind the pup's ears, to which they responded with zeal.

"We found the body of a direwolf and six pups, one of each of the Stark children," Ned said.

"Including Jon?" Naruto asked, looking up to see Ned nod and Cat look away.

"I'm surprised that they like you so much," Robb said. "We only got them a little while ago, but now, if anyone tries to touch them, they'll snap and start biting everything in sight."

"I've always been good with nature," Naruto said, grinning. "Come's with being a Sage."

"A Sage?" Ned asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's a Sage?" Bran asked, curious.

"Tell you later," the blond said, giving a final pet to the two pups before standing up. "In the meantime, I have some food to deliver, and then I've got to get started on the feast."

"The feast?" Ned said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're having a feast?" Cat asked, looking at Ned, who shook his head, indicating that he didn't know.

"Of course we're having a feast! Nothing beats a bad mood like good food!" the blond said, rubbing his hands together. "I'll make this one extra special!"

Before any of them could protest, he was already running towards the kitchens. Ned rubbed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"I'll never get used to that one."

* * *

Hours later, the Stark family gathered for their supper. They walked into the dining hall, to find a bunch of panicking servants. The tables and plates had already been set, but there was no sign of food anywhere. The head steward, catching sight of them, rushed over.

"Lord Stark- you, I- he was- it's utter chaos, completely ridiculous- I have no idea what he's doing!"

"Calm down, man. Tell us what happened," Ned admonished, and the steward took a few deep breaths of air to get his thoughts collected.

"Ser Naruto locked us out of the kitchen, my Lord! We can't get inside, so there's no food to be had! We think that he's cooking, because we've smelled meat and vegetables, but there's no way he could be finished!"

Before any of them could respond, Naruto's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Finished!"

Ned palmed his face.

"Let's see what he's been getting onto, the little idiot."

They all walked towards the kitchen and opened it, peering inside.

Naruto was standing in a flowery apron, wiping his hands with a rag, as he looked down at all the food surrounding him. Bunches of steaming vegetables were heaped onto platters. They ranged from mushrooms to broccoli to carrots to potatoes, and were surrounded by bowls of sauce. The meat had been sliced into cubes and cooked with garlic, or large cuts were grilled with an outer covering of bread, or smaller chunks were put into soup. Loafs of bread and hunks of cheese were being set around.

The masterpiece of the dinner, however, lay in the center of the room.

An enormous wild boar, browned, stuffed and glistening with sauce, filled the whole room with its heavenly odor. Combined with the all the other scents, it created a delicious combination that nearly had the Starks fainting from how good it smelled.

Naruto looked up and grinned at the family.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there and waft, or are you gonna get out of the way so we can try this food?" His admonishing tone of voice knocked the Starks out of there stupor, and they all retreated and sat down at the table.

The servants finally came out with the food, taking it to the family, who served themselves enormous portions that were almost too big for their plates. They were about to start, when Ned held up a hand and looked at Naruto expectantly, waiting for him to sit down.

"What?" the blond asked. "Don't wait for me, dig in!"

They needed no further prompting and immediately began eating.

"Dear Gods, you need to make feasts more often!" Ned said with relish.

"My word, Naruto, where did you learn to cook? It's delicious!" Catelyn said.

"Had to learn how. Growing up on the streets'll do that to you," he answered. Ned raised an eyebrow, while he was chewing on a piece of meat.

"You grew up on the streets?" he asked, and Naruto grimaced.

"I'll tell you after you've eaten, I don't want to spoil the dinner." That statement just caused everyone to get even more confused, and the rest of the dinner passed in silence. Naruto had revealed only small details of his life before the rebellion, never anything concrete.

So, finally, when all the Starks were fed and watered to the point of almost exploding, they waited for the servants to clear, before settling down and looking at Naruto expectantly.

He sighed and got up, pacing around the room, before finally sitting down in front of the head table.

Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Theon, Sansa, Bran and Arya all looked down at their blond teacher and friend, who sighed.

"I guess I'll have to tell you everything now, since I can't exactly leave you hanging like that, but understand that this is kind of a sensitive subject for me," he said, and they all nodded. He gave a strained smile, then looked down and wrung his hands.

"The first thing I should tell you is that I'm not actually sixteen. Not mentally, at least."

Everyone blinked at that.

"The technique that sent me here made me six years old again, but in my world, I was sixteen there too, so mentally, I'd be about twenty six right now."

"You mean you're actually old?" Arya asked.

"Arya!" Catelyn said sternly. Naruto smiled.

"It's fine, Cat, I've gotten used to it by now," he said. "To answer your question, mentally, yes, but physically, no. And now, to explain how this came to be, I'll tell you the rest of my story. I was born in a village called Konohagakure no Sato, which means the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was an orphan, so I had no parents. I was in an orphanage until I was four, when I was kicked out."

"You were kicked out?" Ned asked, stunned. "Why? Did they not have enough space?"

Naruto snorted.

"They had plenty of space. They kicked me out because they didn't want to take care of me. I'll tell you why soon.

I grew up in a village that hated me. Every day, people would beat me, sometimes more, sometimes less. I never understood why. They chased me around, never let me get into any shops. They always said I'd killed their friends and family, and called me a 'demon'. I never understood why until I was twelve years old. It was then that I learned about the Kyuubi no Yoko, or the Nine Tailed Fox."

He looked up at the stunned faces of the Starks and sighed.

"The Nine Tailed Fox was one of the most powerful demons to ever walk the earth. It was very strong. With a single swipe of one of it's tails, it could flatten a mountain or cause a tsunami, and it had nine. On October 10th, it attacked the village, and took out over half of our forces. Finally, the Fourth Hokage stopped it."

"Hokage?" Cat asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It means Fire Shadow. He was the supreme leader, the most powerful person in our village."

"So how did he stop it?" Arya asked, eager for more details. Naruto grimaced again.

"Well, all the children my age were raised to believe that the Fourth killed the beast, but honestly, even he wasn't enough to stop it. The only option he had was to seal it away, putting the mind and energy of the Fox into something. However, the only thing that could contain it's raw energy was a newborn baby, with it's umbilical cord freshly cut."

He looked up at family he cared about so much, then smiled sadly.

"That baby was me. The Fourth put Fox into my body, and I became what is known as a jinchuuriki, which means 'the power of human sacrifice'."

For a few seconds, no one in the room said anything as they digested this piece of news. Finally, Ned managed to speak.

"S-so that's why everyone called you a demon," he said. Naruto nodded.

"Pretty much. But I just want to make this clear that I am no demon. I only contained the Fox's energy inside my body, and I held it prisoner. Once we managed to get along, he was actually pretty nice, just bitter and sarcastic. His real name was Kurama."

Everyone was silent until Robb spoke up.

"Was? You mean he's not in you anymore?" Naruto shook his head.

"Well, not exactly. And that brings me to the next part of my story," he said, collecting his thoughts again. Ned, Rob, Theon and Jon all seemed incredulous at Naruto's story, while Cat and Sansa were both almost in tears. Arya and Bran were riveted, and were waiting anxiously for the blond to continue.

"A group called Akatsuki aimed to capture all of the tailed beasts, from one to nine, and they almost succeeded. They managed to take all but the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails."

"Why?" Jon asked. Naruto frowned.

"To explain that, I'll have to go back a little bit further, so just bear with me, all right?"

They all nodded, and he collected his thoughts before continuing.

"A long, long time before this happened, all nine of the Tailed Beasts were one entity, called the Ten-Tails. This enormous mass of energy was so powerful, it literally shaped the world into the way it was. It could create continents, make oceans. For centuries, it was a guardian of the world, protecting everything and everyone. But then, some people got greedy and tried to control it. It didn't work, and the Ten-Tails went on a rampage.

No one could stop it, until one man, the Sage of Six Paths, managed to defeat it and sealed it into his own body, becoming the first jinchuuriki. However, he knew that upon his death, the Ten-Tails would be released again, so, using his ultimate technique, he split the energy of the demon into nine separate parts, creating the Nine Tailed Beasts."

Naruto grinned.

"And then, he did something even cooler. This is my favorite thing about him. He sealed the physical body of the Ten-Tails into a massive stone prison, before hurtling it into the heavens, creating the moon."

All the Starks tried, and failed to comprehend exactly how powerful the man must have been, and surreptitiosly looked out of the window at the full moon.

"But anyway, back to my story. So, the Akatsuki wanted to bring together all of the tailed beast to recreate the Ten-Tails for some grand plan of world domination. So, of course, I had to stop them.

For a while, things seemed to be going well. The Eight-Tails jinchuuriki and I beat the last Akatsuki members and I finally made peace with Kurama. Things seemed to be going well, until the Ten-Tails was revived."

Naruto looked up at the family in front of him; they were gripping the edge of their seats, riveted on him, as they wondered what came next. He sighed.

"The battle began to head south for us after that. We fought, but we couldn't beat it." The Starks were wide-eyed as Naruto's head dropped and a heavy sigh escaped him.

"The Ten-Tails killed everyone. All five of the great villages were destroyed, everyone in them slain. I was one of the only ones who survived, as all but one of my friends died."

They all gulped at Naruto's tone. He sounded... broken.

"I managed to escape and stumbled back to what was left of my village. I had no idea at the time, but the pain I'd gone through, of losing my friends, had awakened the Rinnegan, or the Samsara Eye, the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths. I came across the remains of the Naka Shrine. Inside was a stone; a relic authored by the original Sage. Only someone with a true, naturally occurring Rinnegan could read the entirety of it, namely, me.

It detailed the Sage's story and secrets, as well as a way to defeat the Ten-Tails. I used this knowledge against the beast, and sealed it inside myself, becoming it's second jinchuuriki, as well as the second Sage of the Six Paths."

"T-that's amazing!" Ned said. "Just how powerful are you, Naruto?"

"Honestly? Even I have no idea. I have yet to test the actual limits of my strength. Using less than a quarter of a tail's worth of chakra, I was able to crack a mountain in half with one punch, so trying with any more could be dangerous. That's why I decided to limit myself."

Everyone blinked at this, trying to process what they had just heard.

"What do you mean, limit?"

"See these?" he said, pointing to the tattoos on his arms. They'd all noticed over the years, ten tattoos over Naruto's forearms. They were small circles, going down his arms from elbow to wrist, with strange symbols around the edges.

"I made these to limit the chakra of the Ten-Tails. So, unless my life is in danger, I will only be able to access one Tails' worth of it's power. But even without it, I'm still pretty darn strong."

"Chakra?" Robb asked. "What's that?"

Naruto face-palmed.

"Dammit, what am I thinking? I haven't even explained to you how I do all the crazy stuff I do. Well, chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy, and it's needed for all the techniques that I use. There's actually two other types of energy: yokai, demonic chakra, and nature energy, which is something I can use as well."

"Can you show us?" Arya asked eagerly. Naruto smiled lightly, stood up and held up a arm, palm facing the ceiling.

For a second, nothing happened. Then, a swirl of blue energy began to gather in Naruto's hand.

The Starks stared in stunned amazement at the small, spinning ball of chakra.

"This is called the Rasengan. It's one of my signature techniques," Naruto said happily, his earlier sadness disappearing.

"That's amazing!" Sansa said, to which they all agreed. Naruto let the energy fade, before sitting down again.

"Unfortunately, there's more to the story. After I defeated the Juubi, there was still one more enemy to defeat. Sasuke Uchiha." He spoke the last two words with fury. Most of the Stark family shivered slightly; they'd never heard Naruto sounding that angry before.

"He was the last of the Uchiha Clan; a so-called 'noble' clan that was descended from the original Sage. When he was a child, his entire clan, or house, I guess you'd call it, was slaughtered by his elder brother Itachi. I learned later that the clan was planning a coup, so he was tasked by the Hokage to kill them all. But he couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother, so he left him alive.

Sasuke grew up with hatred festering in his heart. We were put on the same ninja team when we were young, and for a time, we were friends. But his hatred for his older brother only grew, so much so that he was willing to abandon everything for the sake of revenge. He left his village, his home, his friends. He finally managed to kill Itachi, but he'd thrown away everything to do it. He had far too much anger in his heart to simply let it all go.

So, after I'd defeated the Juubi, he turned his anger on me. He'd always thought of me as an idiot, a fool not worth his precious time, a clan-less boy that should grovel at his feet."

"He never realized just how wrong he was until I killed him," Naruto snorted with derision. Then he stood up and stretched.

"I think that's enough," he said, smiling, but it was strained. Remembering his past life was clearly hard for him. "I don't want to tell you the rest yet. How I defeated him, and what happened to my eye," he said, pointing at his left eye, closed and scarred.

The Starks again raised an eyebrow at the final sentence.

"Your eye? What's that got to do with it?" Theon asked. Naruto smiled again.

"This is the final keepsake of my friend, his last gift to me before he died. But that's a story for another time."

And so, Naruto walked out of the great dining hall, his hands in his pockets.

Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Theon, Sansa, Bran and Arya all stared after him.

"This world is going to change soon," Ned said, staring after his friend. "That man will make sure of it."

* * *

That's a wrap. I hope you like this story.

* * *

Update-3/28/13

I decided to take some advice from some of my reviewers and place a limiter on how strong Naruto is in this story. He won't be like a god, but he'll still be pretty strong.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

In the day's following Naruto's confession of his past life, the Starks noticed an unusual exuberance to him, like he was happy to have gotten it all out of his system.

The rest of them went about their business as usual, but sometimes, they just couldn't help but glance in awe at their friend. To think that the blond, cheerful ball of energy they'd known throughout their lives was from another world was somewhat mind-blowing.

Not to mention the fact that he could destroy mountains with a flick of his finger.

It was a little over a month later that King Robert finally arrived.

Bran stared in excitement at the long procession of horses and carriages coming towards Winterfell along the road. He turned around and began climbing down the tower with skill.

Below him, Catelyn Stark walked through the gates to see Bran's direwolf, who he still hadn't found a name for yet.

"Gods, but they grow fast," she said. She followed the wolf's gaze to see Bran climbing down the side of the tower.

"Brandon!" she said sternly. He turned to her excitedly.

"I saw the King!" he said. "He's got hundreds of people!"

"How many time have I told you, no climbing!"

"But he's coming right now!" the boy said, jumping down from the roof to land on his feet. "Down our road!"

"He's right, you know!" said a voice, and they all looked up to see Naruto, standing perpendicular to the building, his feet sticking to the stone. "The King's coming, so we'd better be ready!"

"Good grief, Naruto! Is there anything you can't do?" Cat said.

"Don't really know yet," he said, and fell down, landing easily in front of them. "You should all go get ready, Robert'll be here soon!"

"Of course," Cat said, before turning to Bran. "Now run and find your father. Tell him the King is close!"

Bran smiled and ran off, his direwolf following him.

"You really shouldn't encourage him to climb, you know," she said to Naruto, who shrugged.

"Bran's good at it. I mean, really good. He's probably almost as good as I was when I was his age, and I tend to encourage natural talent," he said, and Catelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. So he should be safe. And even if he's injured, I'll fix him up!" he said, smiling and giving her a thumbs up in his 'nice-guy' pose. The Lady of Winterfell rolled her eyes, but a slight curve of her lips showed her amusement.

"Go find Arya. Knowing her, she'll be running around up to mischief," she said, to which Naruto smiled.

"Ah, my little apprentice!" he said with happiness, wiping a fake tear of pride away before running off.

Meanwhile, said apprentice was squeezing through a bunch of people, trying to catch a glimpse of the King's procession. She was wearing a steel guardsmen helmet that was a little too big for her, but she liked it anyway. She climbed on top of a cart and saw the first rank of horses, but was stopped from seeing more when Naruto appeared next to her.

"Hey, Arya, you're mum's worried about you!" he said.

"Hm, mum's worried!" she snorted. "Mum's always worried!"

"That's just a sign that she loves you," he said, smiling, and flicked her on the nose, shooing her towards the castle. "Go on."

Arya grumbled, but complied and ran towards the keep, rubbing her nose as she went.

A little while later, she ran to get towards her place in the front line of welcomers, but was stopped by Ned Stark.

"Hey! What are you doing with that on?" he said, gripping her by the arm lightly before pulling off the helmet and handing it to Ser Rodrik. He pushed her towards the end of the line in between Sansa and Bran.

"Move!" she said to Bran, who scooted aside his younger sister took her place in line.

"Where's Naruto?" Ned asked, and Catelyn shrugged.

"I sent him to fetch Arya, but he's not here with her," she said.

They stopped talking as said blond walked over and gave them a nod, before standing at the back of the ranks, out of sight. He'd shaved in the few days before the King was due to arrive, so his face, aside from the scar and the whisker marks, was bare.

The entire populace of the courtyard seemed to straighten as the procession trotted in on their horses.

The first person of interest was Joffrey, the Crown Prince. He was thin, had blond hair and green eyes, and held an arrogant and self-satisfied smirk on his face. He seemed to pay particular attention to Sansa, who returned his smile with more than a bit of reluctance.

Next was a large figure on a horse. A helm shaped like a snarling dog's head sat on his shoulders, and he pried it open a little, revealing a bit of his face. It was Sandor Glegane, the Hound.

Behind him came the royal carriage, and then came King Robert, who was surrounded by the Kingsguard. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Robert had really gotten pudgy. Everyone kneeled as he got down from his horse and approached Eddard Stark. Stopping in front of him, the King made a small 'up' motion with his hand, and Ned rose, followed by everyone else.

For a second they stood, examining each other. Then Ned inclined his head.

"Your Grace." Robert narrowed his eyes a little.

"You got fat," he said. Most of the Starks glanced at Ned to see what his reaction would be. Naruto, meanwhile, had to bite his knuckle to keep from cracking up.

Ned just looked down at the King's ample belly and raised an eyebrow.

They both started laughing and embraced each other in a hug, grinning all the while.

"Cat!" the king said, giving the Lady of Winterfell a kiss on the cheek.

"Your Grace," she replied, and he ruffled Rickon's hair, before turning back to the Warden of the North.

"Oh, nine years!" Robert said. "Why haven't I seen you, where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace," Ned said, smiling. "Winterfell is yours."

Naruto, meanwhile, noticed that the Queen, Cersei Lannister, was descending from the carriage. She seemed to be looking for someone amongst the crowd.

King Robert went and talked to several of the children, namely Robb, Sansa, Arya and Bran, then looked around.

"Ned, where's that blond boy that always followed us around and won most of my battles?" the King asked. "I liked him, he was funny."

"I would like to know where he is as well," came the soft voice of the Queen, and Robert looked back at her in surprise.

"You would?" She fixed him with a cold stare.

"He did save my life once before. I would like to see him again and thank him."

Ned turned back to where he'd seen Naruto, only to find that the blond had vanished.

"He was just there!" the Lord of Winterfell said. "I don't know where he went."

"He went around!" came a cheerful voice, and they all turned around to see Naruto just as he snatched the helm off a Kingsguard's head. The Kingsguard soldier happened to be Jaime Lannister, Cersei's brother, who blinked at the loss of his helmet.

"Huh, nice metal work! Who made these? I'd like to talk to him," Naruto said, completely ignoring the people surrounding him, while he flicked the metal of the helmet. "He might be able to make some new kunai for me."

"Give me back my helmet, you scullion!" Jaime shouted, and the ninja looked back at him, looking offended.

"Oh, scullion, is it? I'm a scullion now? What the heck is a scullion?" Most of the people around the courtyard sweatdropped, and Naruto turned around to see the King chuckling quietly. He tossed the helmet over his shoulder to land perfectly on Jaime's head, who, at the sudden weight dropped back on him, bent forward a little. His arms came out and he made flapping motions as he tried to stay upright, and he gave an indignant squawk.

Robert began to laugh as the mighty Kingslayer looked like he was doing the impression of a chicken, and even Cersei herself couldn't help but smile.

Naruto came up to the King and they grasped each other's forearms.

"It's been a while, boy! You seem well!"

"And you as well, King Robert," he answered. He turned around, to see Cersei looking at him with interest. He inclined his head.

"My lady," he said, grinning.

"Show some respect for the Queen, you cur!" Jaime said, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Naruto looked over at him with disinterest.

"If you're gonna insult somebody, then use words they can understand," he said in a deadpan voice. "And besides, that's about as respectful as I can get."

"Even to your Queen?" another Kingsguard soldier demanded, his hand also perilously close to his sword.

"She's not my Queen," Naruto said, then gave an apologetic look to Cersei. "No offense, my lady."

"What do you mean, not your Queen?" Jaime asked, a second away from drawing his sword and removing Naruto's head from his shoulders... as if he could.

"I mean, not my Queen. I'm not from around here, so I don't answer to her or Robert," he said, then glanced around at the White Cloaks who were surrounding him, hands on their swords. "Could you not be so threatening? I feel threatened."

They all stayed where they were, glaring at him, and then they loosened their swords from their sheaths. Naruto blinked.

"Okay, now I feel really threatened," Naruto said. "Could you stop threatening me with those?"

"You need to learn some respect," Jaime said, and they all drew their swords. Naruto looked over at Robert, who seemed interested in what he would do.

"No one is gonna order them to stop? Really?" he asked, then closed his eyes and sighed. "What a drag."

The four White Cloaks all pointed their swords at him. The Stark family seemed on guard, but they knew how strong Naruto was, so they weren't too worried. Cersei was worried, but didn't interfere. The only one who was actually looking forward to the fight was Joffrey, who was paying close attention.

"Prepare to be beaten, peasant!" another Kingsguard soldier said, and this time, Naruto glared at him. Everyone could feel the sudden change in the ninja's demeanor. He was getting annoyed.

"Look, this is the last time I'm going to ask you nicely," Naruto growled, "Put the damn swords away or somebody's going to get hurt."

"Big talk," Jaime sneered, and the ninja gave him a disarming smile.

"I know," he said, approaching the Lannister. "It is, isn't it?"

As he said this, his hands blurred as he snatched the sword right out of Jaime's grip, faster than the Lannister could blink.

Before he could make a sound of protest, Naruto, holding the sword by the pointed end, grasped the hilt and snapped it clean in two. Everyone gasped as the sword, made by one of the finest smiths in the Seven Kingdoms, was broken as easily as a twig in Naruto's hands.

"You broke my sword!" Jaime cried, glaring at the other blond with murder in his eyes. Naruto returned his glare with one of his own.

"If you don't back off, I'll break something else," he said, but before he could carry out his threat, Robert's voice interrupted them.

"That's enough, both of you!" he said, but Naruto could swear that he saw a grin on his face.

"What? He started it!" the ninja said in a childish voice, and Robert palmed his face.

"Enough of this. Ned!" he said, and the Warden of the North looked over at the King. "Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects. You too, boy."

"We've been riding for a month, my love," Cersei said, and Naruto could tell that she only added the last two words for image. "Surely the dead can wait."

He looked back at her, then said, "Ned!", and walked off.

Said Stark gave an apologetic look to the Queen, and followed Robert out of the courtyard.

"I also have something to do," Naruto said, walking past the guards, then up the wall. The people who hadn't seen it before were amazed by it, though Catelyn was more annoyed than amazed.

"Naruto! We do not need you showing off in front of everyone!" she shouted up at him, and he turned around in mid-step.

"Me?" he replied with mock hurt. "Why, Cat, you wound me! I would never show off!"

The Lady of Winterfell merely rolled her eyes.

"Of course. And didn't the King ask to see you?"

"Well, I have somewhere to be, but I have a solution for that!"

He put both hands together and made a cross-sign.

A puff of smoke issued next to him, and everyone gasped in surprise as what looked like another Naruto appeared next to him. That one leaped off the building and landed lightly on the ground, before walking after the two men.

"Anyway, I gotta go! Bye!"

With that, the Naruto still on the wall walked up to the edge and leaped off the other side.

"He's mad!" Cersei said with worry.

"He is... but that's why we like him," Catherine answered, smiling slightly.

* * *

Underneath the castle, Robert and Ned walked through the crypts as they talked about Jon Arryn.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not his fault I didn't listen," Robert said, to which Ned gave a hearty chuckle. They stopped in the middle, and the King looked at his friend.

"I need you, Ned. Down at King's Landing, not up here where you're no damned use to anybody," Robert said. "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King."

Ned's eyes widened at the proclamation, and then he knelt down.

"I am not worthy of the honor," he said. Robert grinned.

"I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up."

As Ned stood up, Robert continued.

"You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together," A note of somberness entered Robert's voice. "If you're sister had lived, we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our houses."

"Wow, big news," Naruto's clone said from behind them. They both turned around to see him leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and smiling. He gave a pointed look at Ned. "Told ya."

"You expected this?" Robert asked, as the Warden of the North grunted sourly. Naruto rolled his eye.

"Of course I did. You're too fat and lazy to come all the way up here for just a social visit."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Plus the fact that Ned is your oldest and most trustworthy friend, there's hardly anyone else you could consider."

"What about you?" said friend spoke up, and Naruto looked at him confusedly.

"Huh?"

Ned rolled his eyes (a gesture he'd picked up from the blond), and continued.

"Come on, Naruto, don't tell me that you are _that_ naive. You've been Robert's friend for a long time as well."

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't really want all the responsibilities that come with the title, plus I don't think anyone would accept a 16 year old as the Hand of the King."

"People younger than you have become kings before," Robert said with a grin. "Why so hesitant?"

As Naruto tried to come up with an answer, Ned, wearing a smile matching the King's, continued.

"And besides, you've always been good with money. You managed to decrease expenses around the castle by four percent just this year alone. You could be useful in King's Landing."

"The only reason the castle is so well run is because I'm always the one that's running around and doing stuff!"

"All the more reason."

"You should come with us!"

"I think it's a good idea."

As the ninja looked between his two grinning friends, he had the sudden image of a boar running around while two dogs nipped at it's heels. Palming his face, he sighed loudly.

"Alright, damn you, I'll go. Just stop... smirking at me," he said, walking past them, deeper into the crypt. Ned and Robert gave a few chuckles before following him.

As they continued to walk, the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms became more and more somber. When they finally arrived at tomb of Lyanna Stark, he was more melancholy than he had been in a very long time.

Ned and Naruto stood at a respectful distance as Robert approached the statue of his one great love and laid a feather in her hand.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" he asked. "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister," Ned replied. "This is where she belongs."

"She belonged with me," Robert said vehemently, and reached up to caress the stone cheek of the statue, as if it would somehow react to his touch. "In my dreams, I kill him every night."

Naruto and Ned both knew the 'he' Robert was talking about.

"It's done, your Grace. The Targaryens are gone."

"Not all of them," Robert said, grinding his teeth. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard those words.

_Oh, boy. Now the fat's in the fire._

* * *

Later that night, Naruto and Jon were in the courtyard.

All of the others had gone indoors for the feast, and Robert was back to his normal boisterous attitude.

Speaking of boisterous, Naruto was struggling not to laugh as Jon tried to keep him in a choke-hold.

They'd started to practice with swords on test dummies, or at least, Jon had. Naruto had mostly stood and directed not so helpful comments the boy's way. Finally, the son of Ned Stark had enough, and rushed Naruto, and they'd started wrestling around. Which leads us to what is currently happening.

Jon struggled to keep his grip on the blond boy, who, even in such a position, was still amused. For most, this would be one of the most dangerous things that could happen in a fight, but Naruto was literally laughing at him.

"Can't... keep me down, Jon?" he said between chuckles

"I'll get you this time, asshole!" he replied, tightening his left arm around Naruto's neck. However, the ninja been waiting for that.

In a sudden move, he struck Jon's stomach with his left elbow, loosening the hold as the other boy gasped with pain and surprise. Then, he reached his right arm backwards and grasped Jon's neck, throwing him over his shoulder. The dark haired boy landed on his back with an 'oomph', and Naruto grinned down at him.

"Looks like I win again!" he crowed, even as Jon grumbled on the ground. The ninja reached down to help the boy to stand, who was now smiling ruefully.

"Guess I still need practice," he said, rubbing the sore spot on his back. Naruto just laughed.

"You always need practice!" he said, and clapped Jon on the shoulder. "But you've made progress. You're probably one of the best fighters in Winterfell!"

"You can still beat me."

"I can beat anyone, so you're not alone in that."

"You're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

Naruto turned around and saw a small figure leaning against a wall, staring at them.

"Who wants to know?" Jon asked, and the blond gave a small smile.

Years ago, calling Jon a bastard would have set him off, grinding his teeth and practically spitting. Now, though, he didn't let it bother him so much.

"Tyrion Lannister," the small man replied, walking forward a little, into the light.

"Tywin Lannister's son," Naruto said, and Tyrion raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not how people usually recognize me, but yes, I am."

"Cool, nice to meet you," Naruto said, while holding a hand out for the Half-Man to shake, which he did, nonplussed.

"Not many people are so enthusiastic when they see me," Tyrion said. "You must be Mr. Uzumaki, the one that my sister talks so much about."

"That'd be me," Naruto said, smiling. Then he paused, and frowned. "She talks about me?"

"Oh, all the time. She's always been fascinated with the man who saved her life," Tyrion said, with just a hint of condescension. "It gets a bit annoying actually."

"Um, well, my bad," Naruto said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, while Jon had to hold in a laugh at his expression.

"Not a problem. Unlike most, I don't judge people for something that isn't their fault," Tyrion said, sounding serious for a second. "But anyway, I'm going to spend the next twelve hours in a brothel. Have a pleasant evening."

He walked off, leaving both of them blinking confusedly at where he'd been standing.

"Um... right... well, I'm going to go have some dinner to knock that image out of my head," Naruto said, giving Jon a lazy wave goodbye.

* * *

Naruto arrived in the dining hall just in time to see Arya trying to fling a piece of food at Sansa. He lifted a plate and caught the brown sludge easily.

"Arya!" Sansa scolded. She was cut off from saying more as Naruto raised the plate and flicked the food right back at Arya. She couldn't dodge in time, causing it to splat on her forehead.

"Naruto!" the eldest Stark girl said, switching targets for her annoyance. He just laughed good-naturedly.

Arya, meanwhile, who had been preparing for a full-blown food fight, was picked up by Robb for bed-time, who gave Naruto a quick nod. The blond quickly returned it, before looking over at King Robert.

An uncharacteristic frown came to his face as he saw his long-time friend, his single eye heavy with disapproval at the drunken and lecherous display the King was putting on. Taking a minute glance at Queen Cersei, he saw a blank and emotionless look on her face.

Sighing with displeasure, he was about to walk out when he finally received the memories from his Shadow Clone. What he saw made him both gasp and blush, much to the surprise of several guests who happened to be near him.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sansa asked, getting up and walking over to him with concern.

"Um... y-yeah, I'm fine," he said, turning and hastily leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto hurriedly made his way across the castle of Winterfell until he was in his own chamber. He breathed a sigh of relief that no one had seen what he'd frantically been trying to hide.

He looked down at the rather prominent bulge in his pants, and cursed the day that someone invented shadow clones.

The blond sighed for a while and gradually calmed down, but was still blushing at what he'd remembered from the clone.

"Fucking moron," he muttered angrily, putting his hands into the cross-seal.

Another clone appeared in front of him.

"Yo! What can I do for you, boss?" it asked. Naruto punched it in the nose, causing it to dispel.

Then his nose began to hurt.

"Son of of bitch."

* * *

Alright, that's another chapter done.

I know that this one was a bit late, but I was just so floored by the Red Wedding that I was in shock for the next couple of weeks.

Anyway, I have gotten a couple of reviews and PM's saying that the harem element of my story doesn't really make a lot of sense.

So, after much deliberation, I have decided...

That I'm _definitely_ doing a harem story. Honestly, it's my story. If you don't like it, then too bad.

So, if I get another person complaining about how 'crappy' or 'stupid' my story is, I swear to god, I will get very choked up.

Honestly, there could be tears.


End file.
